


Kill la Kill AU XLIV: Police Brutality

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [14]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Artist Licence-Medicine, Fever, Ill Girl, Police Brutality, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't think of a better title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XLIV: Police Brutality

Once again, we were thrown in jail, although this time it has been for no reason, besides the fact that the cops hate us, which they have been very clear about. Bastards. Of course, they didn't have to beat us up the way they did, especially since Riley is sick again and we weren't putting up any resistance. Like I said, the cops hate us and it didn't matter to them as to whether or not we did something wrong, in which case that is why we were thrown in jail. On the note of Riley and her condition, it didn't help her any, seeing as she has been running a fever of what I think to be 105 degrees and the fact that she has spent most of the time we've been here barely awake. To make it worse, when we were arrested, Ryuu wasn't supposed to even be outside and, yet, she was, actually, she had just woken up out of her sleep and, in a daze, wandered outside. We were arrested when we tried to bring her home and, on top of roughing us up, they put us in the crappiest cell.

Needless to say, when our parents heard of this, according to Rei, to say "they were pissed" would be putting it lightly, actually, she said she cannot really describe how mad they were but knew they were pissed of enough to wreck stuff. She said Mom got out of her wheelchair (something that she very seldom does, seeing as she mostly uses it to get around), took it, and flung it sky high, where a plane hit it, before she had her order a mobility scooter and Dad, well, went about, in her words "wrecking shit", the which involved punching craters in the walls, throwing a full garbage can into the air and then shooting it with a grenade launcher, and doing donuts on a freeway before driving the car into a house, on top of picking a fight with the guy, which so happened to have been his brother, the lived in said house and they got into a fist fight. Ironically, she did state that Sattie has been okay and seemed to be more well adjusted than either of the two, which is weird since she did go through that thermonuclear reactor mental meltdown and ended up stabbing Rei before being hospitalized for psychiatric problems. I guess Mom and Dad went nuts, which allowed her to remain sane.

We've been in jail for four days by this point and Ryuu hasn't been doing too hot. It was high time for Mako to come out and say, "Okay, I've been thinking and I'm just gonna come out and say it. Either they let us out of here or else they get one dead kid on their hands and, trust me, a dead body smells ten times worse than all of the crap in that toilet." As crazy as she was, she did have a point and there is no way in hell they could ever try to cover that up. I decided to take her up on this and use one of my phone calls to call Rei and tell her the plan. If we couldn't bust out of here, then fine, however, Ryuu will be getting out of here. After about a couple of nights and the technicians still haven't been able to get security systems to work, we woke up to a harsh whispered, "Hi, guys!" It was Rei and Aikuro and, apparently, they managed to get some roofies from Nonie (the hell?) and managed to drug all of the gaurds. "Okay, how do we do this? 'cause we don't have a lot of time." Rei said, to which, while pointing to my sleeping little sister, I responded, "Okay, listen, if you guys can't get us out of here, then at least get her out of here and to a hospital."

Before the alarms sounded and under the cloak of darkness, we managed to get out of there and into Aikuro's van, all without waking her up. She wasn't unaware, actually, she tensed when she knew she was being moved but relaxed when she gently placed in the car. Despite it all, she slept as though nothing had changed, however, while she looked peaceful, we knew something wasn't right if she was sleeping this peacefully and that, as far as we knew, it meant she could be dying, which left us to wonder if she'd even survive a ride to the hospital. Of course, as Aikuro said, his car, his rules, and he was going to the hospital as a first priority, saying, "My car, my rules, and I'll hide you guys later, right now, Ryuu needs to see a doctor." As we were driving, Coconut Head looked out of the back window and said, "Uh, you might want to speed up, we've got company."

She was right, as those bastards were on our trail, and Aikuro sped up as fast as he could, to which we were running out of gas. "We gotta lose 'em and we gotta lose 'em fast!" Rei said, before poking out of the sunroof, pulling the pick out of the grenade, saying, "Suck on this, bastards!", and throwing said grenade. Of course, that left us saying, "Is this the same Rei Hououmaru the drunk secretary? 'cause we don't even know you." Who knew the so called "drunk secretary" is quite proficient with explosives? Then again, she damn well would be because, even though Ryuu one time messed with her booze, changed the password to her computer and wouldn't tell her what it was, and has been an all and out asshole and did just as many assholish things to her, she still cared, even if she does want to kill us sometimes. Surprisingly, the noise from the explosion didn't wake Ryuu up, even though she did hear it, responding with a tremble.

As gas had ran out, we finally had the (children's) hospital within walking distance but who gave a damn? It was close enough for us to get Ryuu in there and we did. When the doctors tried to ask, Rei left no room for questions, saying, "Alright, motherfuckers, listen, this kid here, Ryuuko Kiryuuin, has been running a fever for over 24 hours and we have gone through hell and high water to get here, so you are gonna ask no questions and treat whatever the hell she has before she, oh, I don't know, dies!" Once she was placed on a gurney and while wheeled away, Ryuuko did finally awake and turned to smile at us. It was sad yet hopeful smile that said _"Thank you"_ , while also saying, _"Goodbye."_ As I watched her go, I found my hand wrapped around Mako's. Surprisingly, despite it all, she didn't vomit. Usually, when very upset, stressed out, or anything of the sort, she'd vomit but not this time. She had willed herself to not to and neither could she really bring herself to do it. In that vein, I couldn't bring myself to cry and neither could tears fall. I guess something within us told us now was not a time for crying or puking, instead, it was a time for being strong.

After a little while, our parents arrived and we were allowed to see Ryuu. She was resting soundly, wrapped in blankets, as the beepers and whatever went off and as she was hooked up to medicines and things. To be honest, the overall setting made her look like a baby in one of those boxes with macines and stuff. She knew we were there, which caused her hand to reach out and take ours. Going by her hand, her fever had gone down a few notches but she was still very sick. According to the doctors, she'd be fine and will be about in about five days at the most and, that if we didn't get her there, she will have ultimately died, as a fever of 112 degrees would have caused her body to shut down. Apparently, that is why she was so sleepy during this time, as she was nearing death. Of course, Ryuuko's a fighter and she would never go out like a bitch. Now that everything with her was sorted out, Mom had much to say to the police department for their misconduct, especially since the Superintendant general was unaware that all of this was occuring. They never did trouble us again without reason and, as for Ryuu, she did recover. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too particularly sure as to what could happen if someone has a fever of 112 degrees, although I do figure one, especially a child, would have died from it/ I looked it up, though, but didn't get straight answers.


End file.
